Magikarp vs Animatronics
Description Pokemon vs FNaF! Interlude Wiz: The weakest, the underdogs... the worst. Boomstick: Today were pitting the 2 weakeast agaiants each other! Boomstick:, The SECOND weakest pokemon. Boom: Stares at sunkern* Wiz:: And the animatronics, who NEVER seem to win. Boomstick:: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick and its our job to anylyze there weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! (Shows the fight picture with magikarp in front of freddy) Magikarp Wiz::Magikarp is the weakest poke- Boomstick: ITS FREAKING SUNKERRNNNNNN! Wiz:: anyway, magikarp is a pretty weak fighter. Boomstick:his moves are, Splash, which does nothing, Tackle, a simple football tacke, bounce, a attack where he leaps in the air and crashes down, and flail which is stronger when he is weak. Wiz:Even though hes weak, he is able to jump over a mountain, which is a weird feat. Boomstick Hes stilla weak fighter though. But hey, at least we all know what happens at level 20.... Magikarp Animatronics Wiz::The year was 1985.... the freddy fazbears pizza was a success and there were these animatronic things. Boomstick: In the day, theyre nice, in the night.. there freaking evil! Bonnie jumpscare plays Both Wiz and Boom: aghhhh! Wiz:Anyway, there are 4 animatronics, freddy. he can hide himself and whack people with a microphone. Foxy, Who has a hook. Bonnie, who has a guitar, and chica who has nothing! Boom: She has a cupcake. Wiz: there is also golden freddy, who is the most powerful animatronic. he can teleport, and well has the same abilities as freddy, but STRONGER. All jumpscares DEATH BATTLE! In freddy fazbears pizza, there was a new fishtank. The magikarp didn't like the animatronics. He splashes out the fishtank and stares at Freddy with a deep glare. FIGHT!!!!! Magikarp splashes into freddy a couple of times, and then finishes him with a splash. Bonnie and chica suddenly power on, scaring everybody's favorite weak fish. Bonnie flattens the karp with a guitar but magikarps bounce crashes on bonnie's head, making it blow up. Chica tries to hit the karp with a cupcake, but magikarp uses tackle to rip its legs off. Foxy then tried to bite the karp but it splashes on foxy's, belly, making a hole through it.golden freddy then appears and hits Magikarp, and shoves it in a suit. but magikarp is too small to fit in it, golden freddy then punches magikarp. and the karp was on low health, MAGIKARP USED FLAIL. The flail was so strong golden freddy exploded. the magikarp suddenly evolves into gyarados and destoys the whole building! K.O.! Results Boom: Howww? Wiz: magikarp can jump over a mountain, and irl, there are fishes that can pack a punch by leaping 15 feet in the air. And imagine that MOUNTAIN LEVEL. plus, flail is stronger when magikarp is low on health, which helps A LOT! Boom: Will the animatronics ever win? The winner is sadly, Magikarp. Next time- AOYAMA VS...................... 10 hourz later... GONE! Winner Magikarp.png Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Nature vs Science" Themed What-If Death Battles Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles